A Walk To Remember
by CarlzBeee
Summary: Edward-badboy,Bella-revrends daughter,so what happenes when your found with an unconiousbody? punishment,star in the school play,get serious or get expelled Edward decides to ask Bella for help but what if the relationship takesaturn,What is bella hidding
1. The Cliff

**A Walk To Remember **

**Full summery **

To be a part of the "cool" group, you have to prove your self that you are worthy enough to join. But what if it puts someone in hospital? Edward Cullen football captain, and a popular student with no defined plans for the future, is held responsible and is forced to participate in after-school community service activities as punishment, which include starring as the lead in the school play. Also participating in these activities is Isabella Swan, goose, the reverend's daughter who has great ambitions and nothing in common with Edward. When Edward decides he wants to take his activities seriously, he asks Isabella for help and begins to spend most of his time with her. But he starts to develop strong feelings for her, something he did not expect to do. The two start a relationship, much to the chagrin of Edward's old popular friends and Bella's strict reverend father. But when a heart-breaking secret becomes known that puts their relationship to the test, it is then that Edward and Isabella realize the true meaning of love and fate.

**Chapter One: The Cliff**

**Edward Pov.**

Fucking Mike Newton, he thinks he can join our group! he's fucking dreaming! He acts like he owns the school just cause he had a girlfriend! Dick-head!

I kept my eyes on the road as we parked in the car park of La pushes first beach.

"W-what are w-we doing here?" Mike asked from the back seat of my Volvo, Emmet, who was in the front passenger seat turned in his seat to face him.

"You said you were worthy, didn't you?" a smile crossed Emmet's face as he said it. From then on, Mike acted brave.

"Oh, yeah, I was just wondering why we where here" I rolled my eyes, as Alice and Rose showed up in Roses red BMW convertible next to us. I opened my door and got out.

"Are we doing this or what" Rosily seemed a bit frustrated as she said it, jasper was the first to respond.

"Yup, lets go" he said, as he jumped out of the car. I ignored them and started walking towards the cliff, this happens at least once every month, someone wants to join our group, we say they need to do a few tests (after we have a background check on them), we come here for them to jump off the cliff, they pussy out, we all go home, the end.

I heard loud and quick footsteps behind me, I turned to see Mike running towards me.

"Hey" Mike paused, "what do I have to do exactly?" I chuckled at that then looked at the cliff "Jump that" I said pointing to the cliff. His mouth dropped slightly. You could see the fear in my eyes.

"W-what?" he voice started to shake "The cliff, as in, from the top?" I nodded briefly.

"Yeah" I said sounding bored "But don't worry, I'm jumping with you" I turned to face Mike, you could see the relief flood through him and his body relax.

"Really?" he said sounding confused " I thought you were already in the group?" dumb ass.

"I am" I replied, "I'm jumping with you so you don't pussy out" Silence grew between us till we reached the top.

When I was at the edge of the cliff I looked down, smiling at myself. The waves roared as they slammed together, it was high tied.

"Its not that scary," I said as I walked away from the drop off. "The only bad thing that's happened, for someone doing this is they got attacked by a shark" I said, ok so it kind of wasn't true but hey, I didn't want fucking Mike pussy Newton, in the group I wanted him to pussy out, just like all the others did.

I took off my shoes, socks, pants and shirt. Leaving me only in my boxes, Mike copied me and did the same.

"Ready?" I asked Mike walking up to the drop off again, ready to jump. He nodded and walked up beside me.

"On the count of three." I said "one" Mike started getting nervous shifting his feet, which only made my smile grow. "two" I waited a while, waiting for him to say. "No stop I don't want to do this" it never came.

"Three" I made a fake jump, like I was actually going to do it. Mike actually jumped, which shocked me, but after a few seconds, he realized I didn't jump with him, so he started to scream. I chuckled a bit as I put my clothes back on, I was up to buckling my belt in my jeans when I heard shouting, they were to far away for me to hear, but they sounded a bit panicked. I quickly picked up my shirt and Mike's stuff and ran down the hill. I saw Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmet, but not Mike. I froze. He still might be swimming to shore, I sighed then ran over to them.

"Hey" I said as I reached them dropping mikes stuff. "Where's Mike?"

"He hasn't come up yet" Jasper said looking out to sea. My eyes widened.

"What!" I checked my phone clock. It had been at least 3 minutes since he jumped. Emmet was at the shoreline so I ran over to him. "Can you see him" I started to panic. Emmet shook his head, still looking at the sea.

Then I saw something submerge I sigh of relief came over to me, I quickly took off my pants again and ran out in to the freezing water, it was about a twenty metre swim when I reached Mike his face was down in the water. I hooked my arms around his chest and swan backwards. When my feet were able to touch the sand I saw cop cars driving into the parking lot.

"Shit"' I heard Rosily say as she grabbed the keys out of her pocket.

They all ran to Roses red BMW convertible, and sped away going at least a hundred kilometres an hour, one cop car chased after then leaving the other here. When I got the shoreline, I put Mikes frozen body on the ground and quickly picked up my stuff. Then headlights were on me.

"Put your hands above your head" I heard someone yell. I dropped my stuff and put my hands on my head as they instructed me. I heard talking from the car,but I couldn't make any of it out. I looked back at Mike's lifeless body on my sand.

"Fuck" I muttered to myself. I felt someone on my wrists, something hard and cold, then I heard clicks.

Shit! Handcuffs?

The next thing I knew I was getting dragged to their car they came in, there were 2 cops one behind me and, wait where was the other one? That's when I heard.

"Umm, chief, you may want to have a look at this" the person behind me stopped and turned around.

Fuck, did they think I tried to kill Mike! Shit!

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction. So please be nice if you review **


	2. Church, Punishments and insults

**A Walk To Remember **

**Chapter 2 church, punishments, and insults**

**Edward Pov**

The next morning I woke up from noises, which I soon resisted was from the kitchen. I pulled myself out of bed and walked into the kitchen where my mum was making breakfast. I sat down at the table.

" You know mum my leg hurts, I don't think I can go any place" she turned around and wiped her hands on a tea tale.

"Maybe I should call your father" I looked at her.

"No" I said sternly "Kay, I'm not talking to him there's no way!"

"This has got to stop between you and him, you cant do that you need a father Edward" she said calmly. I rolled my eyes.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Let us be thankful today, as our young life was saved by our lord, and let us pray for the lives of the others involved, who are clearly not on the path of righteousness" the reverend spoke before the choir stood up.

Yes, I go to church. But not willingly, I am forced by my mother, so don't get the wrong idea.

Let the light  
From the lighthouse  
Let it shine on me  
I wonder (I wonder)  
If the light from  
the lighthouse  
Would shine (would shine)  
Would shine on me

Here is my thought  
This is my plea  
Lord let your holy light  
Shine one me  
I wonder will you  
Hear my prayer  
I know I'm not worthy but I need your help  
Lord shine your light  
Shine it this way  
Shine it so I can see which way to face  
my faith is in you to bring me through  
I have one question

I wonder (I wonder)  
If the light  
From the lighthouse  
Will shine (will shine)  
Will Shine on me

Last night, had been a blur after I went to the police station. Since I was the only one who was caught I could tell a lie and they wouldn't know. It turns out that Mike kid couldn't remember anything, but I think he just was to pussy to admit what really happened.

"Anyway, I just told the cops, it was a nice night to go for a drive, ended up hanging out at the la push beach, found mike jumping off the cliff, went in and saved him. I found a lead before they knew I had anything to do with it, then split." I was sitting on a brick ledge at school telling my friends my escape, after they fucking ditched me.

"I gotta hand it to ya bro, your Jedi master bullshit" Emmet said before pounding fists with me. I chuckled at that.

"Dam, I have to admit that Isabella goose has good style" Rose said sarcastically I looked up to see Bella getting out of her Chevy truck. Ok so her last name isn't goose but she doesn't live up to her real last name, Swan. And she was wearing a long ugly dress, with her one and only ugly sweater to match it.

"Yeah, I think she wore that dress in fourth grade" Alice said joining in with Rose.

"Hey, its those choir girls you gotta look out for, I mean hey she might put it on ya brother like a pop tart" Jasper said earning a smack on the back of his head from Alice, his girlfriend. "Though maybe he might not look to bad you know" Jasper Smiled, I just rolled my eyes.

As she preached closer to us Rose said sarcastically "Hey, nice sweater" Bella looked at Rose and smiled.

"Thank you" she said and walking away again as soon as she was out of ears reach Emmet and Jasper pissed them selves laughing.

"Thank you" Jasper said in his retarded mocking voice. I rolled my eyes and joined in laughing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I was sitting in the principal's office bouncing my leg restlessly, when Mr Banner came in with a cardboard box. He sat down behind his desk, not saying a word, he one by one pulled out four empty beer bottles out of the box and placed them on the desk. I looked down at my feet.

"The police found these in your car." He paused; "They said they, wont press charges" I looked up eyeing him in suspicion. "Because, I told then I would arrange appropriate punishment" I sighed heavily.

"What, am I expelled?" I said, Mr B stared at me with a blank expression.

"Not yet" he said. "Besides, attending all your regular classes, you will help our janitorial staff after school, yo-" I cut him off

"For pay" I said

"No," he said and continued, "On Saturday mornings you will turret disadvantage kids at the sisters school. And finally you will participate in out drama club final evening" my eyes widened.

"The school play!" I asked, frustrated. He nodded and leaned across his desk

"Its time for you to start experiencing other things. Start-" he was struggling for words "spending time with other sorts of people." He paused "just, please, don't blow it Edward"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, before I knew it, it was after school and I was on fucking janitor duty. I started at the gym.

"This is a very simple devise made out of cling wrap, a coat hanger and light, does anybody know what it is?" I looked up, to see goose holding up what I think was a-

"Star frame" I said, as Jasper and Emmet walked through the door of the gym where I was mopping the floor. She looked at me, shocked she turned back to her group of people.

"It's a star frame, and It will help you find stars and planets with your naked eye, mercury and Jupiter can been seen over on the west south west horizon after sun set" then my friends showed up behind her.

"Bet you can see angels up there flying around" Emmet said, I smiled at that. She faced Emmet and Jasper.

"In fact there are some things out there that are called miraculous Einstein said the more he studied the universe the more he believed in a high power" she said smiling to herself.

"Well," Emmet said, "If, there is I higher power, why isn't it he cant get you a new sweater" Both Jasper and Emmet pissed them selves laughing. Her smile grew, she waited their laughter to stop until she replied.

"He's to busy looking for your brain" she said turning back to her group Jasper laughed harder then before, he tried chocking out "wow burn!" but failed miserably.

Emmet ignored him and walked over to me, I smiled at her insult.

"Relax Emmet It's just a joke" I said as they reached me. Emmet rolled his eyes.

"Hey, come on lets just get out of here" he said.

"Cant I said I gotta stay" I said Jasper joined Emmet

"Seriously, principal banner's gone, come on lets make a move"

"Come on" Jasper said before walking off, Emmet followed; I took one last glance at Bella before joining Emmet and Jasper.

As we got to the car park I saw Tanya sitting on the hood on my car, I let out a sigh of frustration before walking up to the car. She looked at me.

"I missed the buss" she said. Whatever.

"Jump in" I said before getting in the drivers side.

Tanya had been my ex girlfriend for 2 years but she's still hung up. Missing the buss is just one of her many excuses. 15 minutes later I pulled up her drive way.

"You know" she started, "My parents aren't home if you want to come in" I shook my head.

"Tanya" I stated but got interrupted by a closing door I looked around Tanya had stormed out of the car, I sighed, and slowly started to drive off.

**REVIEW! just click that button and start typing!**


	3. Turtoring, The Play and 42

**A Walk To Remember**

**Chapter 3 Tutoring, The Play and 42!**

**Edward pov**

"Edward" my mother cooed, I rolled over in my bed.

"It's Saturday, that means no school" I mumbled in my pillow. She clicked her tongue.

"Exactly, its Saturday, tutoring"

SHIT!

I sighed and rolled out of bed, my mother was at the doorway about to walk out.

"If you catch the buss it'll be cheaper than driving" mum mumbled. I threw on a t-shirt and clean pants and walked down stairs, to the kitchen.

I had breakfast, brushed my teeth, and did all the essentials. Then walked to the buss stop.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ok, lets try this again" I said fidgeting in my chair. "Which of these are similar triangles, this one or that one?" I asked Jacob, the guy I'm tutoring. He sighed then stood up.

"I think this is bullshit!" he said then walked out. I sighed, then turned around to see, Bella staring at me wide eyed and her mouth was in the perfect 'o', then I looked around to my other side, so was everyone else. I turned back to the front.

"That makes two of us then" I mumbled to myself, tapping the pencil on the desk.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I took a seat at the back of the buss, thinking that's where no one could see me. I opened my bag to grab out my Ipod, and then I turned it on putting the plugs in my ears.

I felt someone sit next to me, so I looked up. Goose and in one hand a bible. I rolled my eyes and looked back down.

"Hey" she said "do you want to buy some raffle tickets? We're trying to raise enough money to buy the school new computers"

I looked back up at her. "No" then looked back out the window.

She looked around trying to think of something to say "So, I saw you in there with Jacob, and I know it can be very difficult but maybe you should try explaining it from somewhere else" she said

I rolled my eyes. And took out my ear plugs, "Is this your idea of small talk, cause if it is. Then your social skills need some work, I mean no one forced them to jump" I snapped.

She embarrassed was written all over her face as she looked down.

"It's called peer pressure" she stated

"And how do you know about that you read it in you precious book?" pointing to her bible. She sighed then waited half a minute before speaking again.

"Please don't pretend that you know me" I chuckled at that.

"Oh but I do," I started "we've had all the same classes since kindie garden. Why your Isabella Swan, you sit at lunch table seven, which is not exactly the reject table, but is definitely in self exile territory" I said "you have exactly one sweater, you like to look at your feet when you walk, and, oh yeah! For fun you like to tutor on the weekends, and you like to hang out with the cool kids of stars and planets." I paused " Now how does that sound?" I asked, and she smiled and nodded.

"Fairly predicable, but nothing I haven't already heard" she said. I turned to face her.

"You, don't, care what people think about you?" I asked puzzled now. She shook her head.

"No" she said shaking her head, before standing up and walked back to her seat. I put my ear plug back in again and looked out the window.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Emmet and I rocked up in his jeep 15 minutes late for the fucking play thing.

"Sorry man I cant act with you but I think I have better things to do then prance around on stage" Emmet smirked at his own lame ass joke.

"Just fucking be back here in an hour" I said before slamming the door.

" Edward it's ok just let your light shine, dude!" Emmet yelled after me. I rolled my eyes as I walked in to the drama department.

"So, this play has been writ-'' I cut Ms Cope off by walking in. "Ahh, Edward, better late then never I suppose"

I took a seat between two geeks as Ms Cope continued.

" Ok first we are going to start of with auditions then practicing" she smiled. " lets start off with…" she looked around " Edward, you be Thomas Thorten, and Angela will be Elise"

My eyes shot up. " I'm not acting" I said sternly "I'm just here to do the props"

Ms Cope clicked her tongue, "Just have a go" she said. I sighed heavily and stood up, I will just try to be bad so I wont get picked, it's not like I have to try hard.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

" You know Tommy" Angela said looking up from her script.

"Know what?" I said just wanting to get it over with.

"That we were in love" she said smiling moving closer to me. I sighed heavily

"Love, baby, you don't want to fall in love with a guy like me" I said

"Its to late Tommy" the hell it is! "I'm crazy about you, I'm breathing it, drinking it all in, aren't you?" she asked very serious.

"Yeah, yeah, I-I don't know what I'm drinking darl face, but if this is love, pour me another glass" I said my voice getting higher at the end. Like it was a question.

" Mr Cullen," Ms Cope said "Are you trying to be bad at this?" she asked, I chuckled at that.

"No," I said, "It just comes naturally" everyone in the class started laughing. I smiled to myself. Ms Cope rolled her eyes.

"Alright everybody lets go to the end."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I checked my watch again, Emmet was 15 minutes late! And still wasn't here yet I threw my head back, not very many kids walked out of the class yet.

"Don't even pretend that you're not going to get the part" I heard laughing.

"Thanks" someone said "ok I'll see you tomorrow"

"Alright bye." Then I heard footsteps, I slowly turned around, and then I saw a familiar face, goose.

"Would it kill you to try" she asked.

" Yup, and I'm to young to die" I said

"Ok, so you don't care about, classes or graduating, But you like school cause your popular and your never going to be on top again" she said. I paused.

"That's thoroughly predicable" I said she nodded before walking away.

I checked my watch one more time.

I could always hitch a ride, but from who I looked around the car park "Fuck it" I said. The next thing I know I was in front of goose.

"Feeling Christen?" I asked, she smiled. Obviously knowing what I meant.

After we got in the car I just sat down, not bothering to put on my seat belt. She caught on.

" Seat belt" she said. I rolled my eyes before banning my knuckles against the window looking for my seat belt.

The car drive was silent, that's probably why she turned on the music.

"_I close my ey-"_

I couldn't take it any longer I changed the station. It was some fucking 'tard.

But it was better than listening to that other shit.

She sighed then changed it back to her station.

"_Where you believe the dreams come tru-"_

I changed it back again. She sighed heaver than before

" I forfeit" she said keeping her eyes on the road, I smiled.

"Thank you" I said looking back out the window.

"Forty-two" she said. I looked back at her, she kept her eyes on the road. But she looked deep in thought.

"Forty- two? What do yo- what do you mean forty two" I asked is that how many sins I've done or something? Is that how many days I got left to live? Pfft.

"Forty-two is befriend somebody I don't like" she seethed "its, umm, a do to list I have. For my life"

"What like getting a new personality?" I asked she smiled at that.

"Things like, make a medical discovery, be in two places a once, get a tattoo" she looked serious about it, very serious.

"what's number one?" I asked she put on a mysterious looked at me. Just for a second.

"If I tell you I'd have to kill you" she seethed, then looked back to the road. Making me snicker.

**PLZ REVIEW I'VE HAD NO ONE REVIEW YET *slulks* which really sucks! please I beg of you! **


	4. Tomatoes, Rejecting, Accepting and Jesus

**A Walk To Remember**

**Chapter 4 Tomatoes, Rejecting, Accepting and Jesus.**

As we drove past the petrel station I saw my friends, I could:

A) Tell goose to stop, so I could get out the car and get out and get a lift home from them. Then get bagged out cause I got a ride from goose.

Or B) duck down and make sure they don't see me.

I went the safe option and sunk in my seat, keeping my head between my knees, I heard snickering beside me, she obviously knew what was happening, she sped up a bit, which I was grateful for. But not for long. After a while I sat back up.

"Just turn in this street" I said pointing to my left. She nodded and turned the wheel.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I've come to see if you're ready" No I'm not going on a date with Emmet, and No we're not going out, I sighed, I just asked him to rehearse lines with me.

"Take a good look lady cause the only thing I'm ready for is a dirt nap" I replied. Pacing in front of the wooden couple chair outside where Emmet was sitting.

"Take a look in your heart Tom Thorten your words have been heard and not just by me" Emmet said in the girliest voice he had.

"When you walked in to-" I forgot the rest of my line "fuck" I mumbled under my breath. I looked in my script.

"You walked, out of the rain, and in to my club that wasn't just a coincidence now was it?" I asked, in a bored tone.

"That was no coincidence baby, you know you're the only one who can make me sing" Emmet turned in the couple chair and started dry humping it. "OH YEAH MISS GARBELER your going to put Emmet in all your pleas" then he turned over pretending to be the other person in his sex act. "Oh Tommy I'm going to put you in all your pleas" I turned my head making sure no one heard that.

"Come on man, come on" I said. Emmet laughed his arse off, sitting up again.

" You realize I have only three weeks to memories this stuff?" he looked down at the script and settled himself.

"Man, you couldn't even pull this off even if you had three months!" he said "Nobody can make this shit work!" he finished.

"Look, I didn't write it ok" I said,

"No," he said "But you're the one that's going to make a jack ass out of himself and embarrasses himself in front of the school, town your frie-" I cut him off.

"I don't have a choice!" I sighed, "So will you just help me out please?" I said just as a car was pulling up my driveway. Emmet looked down, then his facial expression changed he was serious, then he stood up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You know I'm just playing with you right?, I'm going to be there opening night, front row. You can count on it" he paused before saying, " with a bag of tomatoes." He smiled, I rolled my eyes. As my mum got out of the car.

"Boys can you help me with the groceries" carrying two bags in each hand.

"Yeah" we both shouted at the same time.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I looked around the school halls, I had to find her. As much as I'll get bagged out I need to ask her.

Bingo!

I walked over to her locker.

"Isabella" I said with a smile, she kept her head in her locker,

"What do you want Edward, I've known you for years and you've never been the first of to say hello" she took out a few books and shut her locker, and turned to me. I leaned in close to whisper.

"I need help with my lines" I stated truthfully.

She paused for a second; "Edward Cullen is asking me for help?" she said to loudly for my liking.

I quickly looked around, making sure on one heard "yeah"

She smiled "ok, I'll pray for you" and with that she walked off, I was waiting for her to turn around to say, "got ya didn't I!" but she didn't I quickly caught up to her.

"No, see you don't understand, I nee-" she cut me off

"You've obviously never asked for help before have you?" she had me there. "First of all, its cant be all about you, it has to be the common good of everybo-" I cut her off.

"It is for the common good of everybody!" I sighed "please" I choked out, she sighed too,

"Ok, but on one condition" she said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You have to promise" she paused "not to fall in love with me" … was she serious! Ha ha, so I just smiled

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Trying to keep a strait face.

"Okay, I'll see you today after school" and she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Okay" I called after her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bella Pov

"Edward Cullen is coming here?**" **My father asked "He's dangerous, he's careless, he's the worst kind of boy"

"What about forgiveness?" I asked, "You know, I thought we discussed that I would that I was the one who was able to decided how to spend my time and my life" dad sighed

"Well its him I don't trust, not you" he stated.

_DING DONG. . .DING DONG. . . DING DONG. . . _

_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

EDWARD POV

The door opened with a screech, there I saw Isabella.

"Ahh, hey" I said, she smiled.

"Hi" she said shyly, There was a long pause, "So are you going to keep me out here all afternoon or what?" I asked, more harshly then I intended. She giggled a bit.

"Come on in" she said, stepping away from the door. I walked in, looking around, seeing nothing but pictures of Jesus. "My script is in my room I'll jut go get it make yourself at home" she said before disappearing.

"Not likely "I muttered. I walked into what it seems the lounge room, I walked through it, looking at the pictures of Bella and her dad, then something caught my eye.

It was a wooden cross, with Jesus face on it.

"That's a scary looking-" I heard a cough behind me, I turned around, "Jesus" and jumped back.

"No, I'm Isabella's father Charlie, hello Mr Cullen." He paused "I heard you managed to win the lead in the school play, congratulations " I sighed.

"Listen thanks for letting me come over and run lines with Isabella" he scoffed

"I didn't let you. It's a school night, lets get one thing strait Mr Cullen, you think I don't see you from where I stand on Sundays? But I see you" he turned around and started walking "I'll be in my office, just here" he said before walking in to the room.

I heard footsteps, I turned my head.

"Ready?" Bella asked. I sighed.

"Yeah lets go."

**All you need to do it click this button! The one that says review! And start typing! … and sign in if you haven't already… BUT DO IT! …. For me! **

**Seriously guys I want to know if I'm doing this right! **


	5. Graveyards Mind Reading and the Hospital

**A Walk To Remember**

**Chapter 5 Graveyards Mind Reading and the Hospital**

I was driving home from school listening to the radio.

_When I Step On The Scene  
Ya'll Know Me, Cause I Walk With A Limp  
Like An Old School Pimp Or A Real Og  
I Rocking Vans  
I'm In The Sand  
I've A Got A Red Bull And Vodka Up In My Hand  
Hey, You're Looking Kind Of Cute In That Polka Dot Bikini, Girl  
Hey, This Is What I Want To Do, Take Of That Polka Dot Bikini, Girl_

Bella?… I checked the time: 6:23, in a grave yard at 6: 30 at night? I stopped the car on the side of the road. I ran to the gate.

It had to be her.

"Hey" I yelled she stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around her eyes, wide with fear. She relaxed a bit when she saw me.

"What are you doing here" I asked.

"I should ask you the same question"

"Do you usually walk in the grave yard at night?" I asked, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe" she said before turning around and starting to walk.

"Where are you going" I yelled after her. She turned around, I heard a flick, and then a bright light was shining in my face.

"Come and see" she answered before walking away again. I followed her. She was at least 10 metres in front of me, when I saw a… pole?

"Ok, what is that" I said pointing to the pole as I was walking closer.

"This is my telescope" she started "I built it when I was twelve. Take a look"

I bent down, and closed one eye. It was… beautiful all the stars seemed like Christmas lights. I stood up strait.

"Saturn, very cool" I said

"Yeah, I am planning of building a larger one so I can see the comet Hyakutake, it came at spring, but no body knows when its coming back" she explained

"Ahh, natures miracles, I get it" she looked confused

"Get what?" she asked confused.

"I get that you're into all this stuff"

She paused, "This stuff, well I have my beliefs I have faith, but don't you?"

"Ahh, no, there's to much bad shit in this world" she smiled weakly.

"With out suffering, there is no compassion"

"Yeah well tell that to those who suffer" I said, she sighed then shook her head.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next day at school was a blur. I was leaning against a couple of lockers talking with my friends, when Jessica and Lauren walked passed us.

"See this is what I love about early spring, where have those legs been hiding all winter" Emmet said making me and jasper laugh.

"Hey look here comes virgin Mary" Rose scoffed I turned my head to see Bella walking towards us. Oh shit.

"Hey Edward, so I'll see you after school?" she asked, I turned to rose and Alice trying to hold in their laugh.

"Only in your dreams" I said, instantly regretting it, her face fell, strait away, I felt guilty, she dropped her head and walked away.

Emmet and Rose pissed them selves laughing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I stopped in front of her house, I stepped out side the car, then I heard soft piano playing I walked up the drive with my hands in my pockets. I pressed the doorbell.

_Ding Dong. . . Ding Dong . . . Ding Dong . . . _

Isabella opened the door with a smile until she saw me he face fell again, then out of nowhere she closed the door. I sighed, I rang the door bell again.

Though this time she immediately stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

"Your not in a good mood" I pointed out.

"You don't miss a thing" she smiled, I kinda liked it, then it was gone.

"Listen Bella I was wondering if we could run lines together" she nodded understandingly.

"Ok but just so no body knows right?" she asked.

"Well I just, figured we could surprise everyone with how good I'd gotten " she smiled one of the biggest smiles I'd seen of her.

"Like we could be secret friends?" she asked nodding.

"YES, exactly, its like you read my mind or something " she took a couple steps back then put her hand behind her back on the door handle. She kept smiling.

"Great well maybe you can read my mind" she said then she opened the door walked in and closed it, in my face, I walked up to it.

"Come on Bella please" no answer… "FUCK " I yelled walking down the driveway then I heard the door open again. I quickly turned around, it see, Isabella's father I turned around again and kept walking.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

My hopes and dreams shattered, NO I DON'T MEAN BY BELLA REJECTING ME. I'm going to get expelled there's no way I can do this by myself in 2 weeks. That's when it hit me.

What are Isabella's goals in life?

As soon as I got home I grabbed my yearbook, furiously looking through pages until I came across the face I wanted to see.

_Isabella swan_

_In: Red Cross,_

_Stars and planets,_

_and drama club_

_Ambition: to_ _experience a_ _miracle._

I read it a few times trying to make sense of it all. Experience a miracle, what's that suppose to mean?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Do you know the answer?" I asked Jacob ( the guy I'm tutoring) he looked away "look I know you know" I said, in the corner of my eye I saw a basket ball, I grabbed it and took Jacob out side.

"Ok its you, me and the basket, kay we form the three corners of a triangle now take a step towards the basket " he did, and so did I. "Now am I at the same angel to you and the basket as before?"

"Yeah" he said

"Are you sure" I questioned, he thought about it for a second before saying.

"Yeah"

"Are you" I questioned one more time

"Yeah" he said

"Cool, so what did we just make " I asked he paused again.

"A simular triangle?" he questioned I smiled to myself.

"Awesome, okay, enough of this, lets play" I said throwing the ball in the hoop

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The past 1 and a half weeks, I have been doing nothing but waking up, going to school, come home from school, play rehearsal, dinner, homework and study, bed.

And on Saturdays waking up, breakfast, tutoring, homework.

And I was loving it, I was tired of begin this jack ass who did nothing but the same boring shit, I liked the change.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

So here it was, the day of opening night. But there was something I needed to do before hand. I walked in to the Forks Medical Centre and walked strait to the reception.

"Which room is Mike Newton in?" I asked. She typed on the computer for a bit.

"6B" she said "down the hall to the right on your left you'll find it"


	6. The Apology, The Play And The Kiss

**A Walk To Remember**

**Chapter 6 The Apology, The Play And The Kiss**

I walked in to the hospital room, where Mike was watching T.V I smiled, when he saw me he didn't though, he ignored me and turned back to the T.V I sighed and walked over to him.

"I came to say I'm sorry" I started.

"Well you did, feel better?" he asked sarcastically, turning to face me.

"No," I paused "I feel like shit"

"You know what?" he paused for a second. "I actually wanted to be your friend, but now-" he stated shaking his head "Now, I have know friking idea why I wanted to." he turned back to the T.V.

"I made that jump once" I said "I thought I was a bad ass, I remember actually saying that I was meant to belly flop" I laughed at the memory, Mike turned back to me.

"Did it hurt?" he asked

"Like hell" I replied and he smiled.

"Good" he said then he turned back to the T.V once again,

"So…" I paused " I guess I'll be seeing you at school then" he smiled.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Pour me another glass, jo" I said giving my glass to the bartender on cue.

"You promised me, Tommy Thorten. You said we'd travel to Parris"

"I'm not going to sit on my ceaster alright, an watch all the fat cats in this town get rich, ok? trust me"

"THAT'S IT "she said walking away from me, then walking back "we are through! Go ahead and run your booze you big dope" she said pushing me "and I hope you drown in it" walking away for the last time, then Bella came out on cue in a black cape with her head down.

"So you must be the new girl he hired?" she paused looking back at me "The singer? You want some free advise on about this one?, stay far away! He's nothing but trouble and cheap spats " and with that she walked off stage. I looked out to the audience to see Emmet front row like he told me. But he was asleep… right.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Look, I'm not blaming ya, I'm not asking you for your forgiveness either, I just did what I had to," she took off her hood of her cape, revelling herself curled hair and her make up that looked like it had been done by a professional! I was stunned she sat down next to me, I forgot my line.

"When you-" I started, but I was lost in words shit balls! Fuck "when you-" I started again. I took a deep breath then Ms cope started feeding me lines from backstage.

"When you walked out of the rain an into, to my club, that wasn't just a coincidence, was it" Ms cope read. I repeated it, earning a smile from Bella.

"Nothing is coincidence" she said

"Your face, its very familiar like you were in my dream" I said

"Tell me about this dream girl" Bella said I was lost in words again.

"I don't remember, all I know is" I looked in to her deep brown chocolate eyes but I couldn't help myself from saying it tho it wasn't apart of the script I had to say it "your beautiful" our eyes connected.

"The dream" I continued "help me remember it" she looked shy now she looked down. "Will you sing for me " she stood up slowly and walked to centre stage.

I looked up she was taking off her cape, showing her blue shimmery and body fitting dress, she looked…. Beautiful, there was no other word for it.

(**Only hope, Mandy More) **

There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh.

I knew what I was about to do wasn't apart of the script but I didn't fucking care. I didn't fucking care that there was 3oo fucking people watching, I leaned in to her and kissed her, only for a second, but it felt like forever. When we broke rom the kiss our eyes were on lock. The Curtin closed, but that didn't break our eye contact. We just kept on looking at each other we wouldn't move, I smiled. So did she. Then someone spoiled the moment.

"THAT WAS AMAZING, I didn't expect the kiss, but it worked!" said Ms cope. I heard clapping in the background. I stood up and walked to my dressing room, Bella did the same. As soon as I walked out I saw my Mum waiting for me, I walked over to her.

" Oh honey, I couldn't believe it what a transformation" she said swooping me in to a hug I smiled.

"Oh thank you" I said pushing her away a little " but please stop" I said looking around. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

" Don't come home to late" she said walking off,

" Ok" I called after her. Looking around, looking for the one person I wanted to s-

" So I see you added in a kiss with out it actually being in the play?" Tyler asked the guy who wrote the play " But don't worry, your acting sucked as much as I thought it would" he put he hand on my shoulder. "Take it easy man" and with that he walked off. I stared at him as he walked off. I stared until someone broke my train of thought.

"Edward you did marvellous!" said miss Cope. I nodded and smiled, but I really didn't want to talk to her, knowning she was going to say something eles by the way she opened her mouth, but before anything came out I walked off.

"Edward" I ground at the sound of the voice, this isn't happening I turned around slowly, hoping I was imagining it. "Well done son" he said stepping towards me. I leaned in closer "What are you doing here!" I seethed, I really didn't want to see my father, not now, not ever.

" Your mother told be about the play, I thought maybe we can grab a bite after the show" my dad said looking around, uncomfortably.

"I'm not hungry" my dad said trying to walk away.

"Edward don't walk away" he yelled after me.

Without turning around I yelled back at him. "Well, I learn from the master. You tort me how to" I kept looking around as I walked.

Do you want to know the reason why I hate my father so much? When I was a kid, at the age of 5 he left us. And since then. I haven't been able to look at my father the same.


	7. Glaring, Her People, And A Sweater

**A Walk To Remember**

**Chapter 7 Glaring, Her People, And A Sweater.**

**Edward's pov**

At School Monday:

I felt people stare at me, especially Tanya and her group of friends. At one point I heard them say:

"Look who's here"

"Don't look at him he see you're staring" the comment would have bothered me if I wasn't busy. I gave one last glance of the library, looking for Isabella, as I walked down the halls, my head turned left and right. Still no sign of her, But as soon as I entered the cafeteria, I saw her alone at a table. Reading a book. The next thing I knew I was walking over to table 7 where I found myself sitting in the empty seat next to her.

" People can see" she said not lifting her eyes from her book.

"I don't care, what are you reading?" she held up the book so it was eye level with my eyes but continued to read it.

_How to kill a mocking bird._

"I'm reading all the book on Mr Rothmans list of contemporary American authors" she said.

"And how many books are there?" I asked

"100" she stated "But then theirs his British list and his European list"

"So is this all in your list of things" I paused "to do, before you die?" I asked, she didn't look up, she kept reading. She grabbed her soda and took a swig, without moving her eyes from the page. I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat then leaned in close.

"Bella I'm trying here, maybe, maybe I miss spending time with you, maybe you inspire me" I looked up at her. She closed her book and put it in her bag.

"That's Bull" she said

"Which part?" I asked sternly

"All of it "

"Well its not!"

"Prove it" she said before standing up and walking away, I ran after her. She walked out the front gate of the school.

"Bella " I yelled

"You don't know the first thing about begin some ones friend" she yelled still not turning around, I caught up with her. Speed walking beside her.

"I don't want to just be your friend" I said, she lightly chuckled, before saying.

"You don't know what you want "

"Neither do you, your just to scared because someone might just want to be with you!" I said

She turned around, "and why would that scare me" I stopped in front of her our eyes connected, and we didn't let go of the eye contact it was like a magnet, it was pulling me, intriguing me.

"Because then you can't hide behind your books, or your fucking telescope or your faith" she stated to walk away again when I grabbed her shoulder. "No, you know the real reason why your scared is because you want to be with me too" anger crossed her face as she turned around and walked to her car, but I didn't stop her this time, she slammed the door shut and drove away I sighed angrily and walked in the opposite direction.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X

I was fixing my car in complete silence until I heard Bitch please by Lil Wayne. I turned around to see Emmet and Jasper standing at the stereo. I turned back to my car, trying to ignore it, but it didn't work.

_Bitch please, you ain't never met a nigga like me. Stop lyin bitch please, bitch please, and ya nigga ain't nothin like me. Stop lyin nigga please, nigga please, my goons got guns on deck put yo picture on t, say cheese, and you can die or live off of I.v's._

I turned again to Emmet and jasper.

"OHHH yeah were going to get this party up and jumping rail ways!" jasper said as he pathetically started doing the robot; Emmet was laughing at him as they hi fived.

"Can you turn it down just a notch alright? Some people are trying to work" I said as I turned back around to the car.

"You really know how to burst a robots bubble don't you?" jasper said as Emmet took out the C.D.

"You know what that C.D doesn't really matter" Emmet said as he put the C.D that was in the C.D player before and put it in the C.D player

_Let the light  
From the lighthouse  
Let it shine on me  
I wonder (I wonder)  
If the light from  
the lighthouse  
Would shine (would shine)  
Would shine on me_

Emmet and Jasper looked at each other then looked at me,

"Ok, umm I think I need to be wasted to start enjoying this" Emmet said then walked over the esky I didn't notice before and took three beers out, jasper took one and sat down.

"Yeah… what the fuck is this man?" jasper said

"Bella lent it to me" I said not taking my eyes off the car.

"Now you got you listening to her type of people music" Jasper sneered.

"Ok, her people?" I asked

"Yes" Emmet said "her bible hugging crucifix wearing, give your love to Jesus people"

"She's not like that" I defended her.

"Well ah, you kind of got Tanya thinking that little lip action between you and goose is real" Jasper said. I didn't answer, I didn't want to, didn't have to, Emmet sighed.

"What's with you man, its like you don't even have time for your real friends anymore" Jasper said quietly,

I sighed, "I don't know jasper, I'm just tied of the same old shit all the time"

"Wow, this girl's changed you and you don't even know it!" Emmet said, I had to chuckle at that.

"All right let me guess Tanya say that too?" I said packing up my tools.

"No" Emmet said quietly but seriously, I stopped and turned around. "I did" I paused for a second, just to let it all sink in, I turned and smiled weakly at them. Then kept putting tools in my box.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The air was chilled when I got out of the car. I closed the door with a 'thud' an walked up the same stairs I've walked up a million times now.

Bella was sitting in a couple chair hanging from the roof of the porch, she was reading a book. She looked up.

"You" she said, I smiled.

"Me" I said and held out the bag.

"What is it?" she asked in a small voice.

"I got you something" I said honestly, she took the bag gently and unsure, and looked up at me.

"Thank you" she said. I smiled.

"Well, I'll see you at school" she smiled and nodded.

"Kay" was her response, I turned and walked down the stairs make that 1 million and 1 times I've been up those stairs, then I heard the door open,

"Good night Mr Cullen" Bella's dad said I turned and faced him.

"Later reverend" I smiled and walked to my car.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Bella's pov**

I looked in the bag, there was something pink in there, my mind was crossed with confusion, I put my hand in the bag and pink sweater I smiled to myself as my father walked over to me, the sweater was beautiful. It had flowers on it. I was amazed by how good Edward taste was. Then my father interrupted my thoughts.

"Isabella" he said, I looked up at him "Boys like that-" he was searching for words, "Boys like that they have expectations, you know the rules around here haven't changed" I nodded understandingly.

"Fine" I said, my father continued

"Now you might now care what I say or think, but you should care about Gods opinion" I smiled.

"I think he wants me to be happy" I smiled "Dad, its just a sweater, I'm going to go make us some dinner ok?" I kissed dad on the cheek and walked to the kitchen.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Edwards pov **

I lifted up the saucepan lid for the 100th time this minute.

"I talked to your dad today, he said he saw you at the play, for about 10 seconds" my mum said.

"Yeah, sending a check once a month doesn't exactly make him father" I lifted the lid again.

"Edward there were a lot of reasons - " I cut my mum off before she went any further.

"He left us mum" I said not facing her. A long pause between us, probably about 2 minutes… not that I was counting or anything.

"You need to forgive him too" she said in a small voice

I rolled my eyes

**That button just there the one that says review! **


	8. Edited, Embarrassed and asked

**A Walk To Remember**

**Chapter 8 Edited, embarrassed and asked.**

**Tanya's pov**

"Isabella Swan" Emmet said as he looked at the picture of the virgin Mary. " You know she was looking hot in that play"

I rolled my eyes, "she does not look hot" I stated and flicked my hair, I looked at Jasper waiting for him to agree with me, Emmet gave him the picture, he studied it for a second, then said.

"No, I have to agree with Emmet, she did looked hot in the play." I snatched the photo off jasper

"Follow me" I said and stated walking towards the library.

When I got there all the computers were full, I groaned in annoyance, and walked over to the photo scanner and put the photo under the green moving light. I searched for a computer, hmmmm…. Jock? No he wouldn't move, emos? No I don't want blood all over the table, Nerd? I walk straight over to him.

"Move" I said, immediately he picked up his books and left, I smiled to myself, and took the seat. Oh god this was gonna be good!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I smiled as I was handing out the endless pages of the edited photo of virgin Mary.

"Here have one" I said pushing a page of "look here, have one of these" oh yeah, this was great!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Bella pov**

People were staring at me weird, did I have a kick me note on my back I didn't feel someone bump into me, of hit my back. I pushed the thought out of my head and kept walking towards the cafeteria.

"Isabella" someone called my name, in habit I turned to see who said it, Tanya walked up to me.

"Hi?" I said a bit confused on why she would talk to me?

"Listen I just want you to know, no hard feelings, Edward and I are so, way over" she started walking with me.

Ok, more confusion "I really don't know what your talking about" I looked around, looking for my escape trying to see were I could-

"Bella" she said, I slowly turned to face her. " You would be o pretty if you learnt how to do your make up" she said studying my as if I was a picture. A couple seconds past, "come on" she said grabbing my hands, "eat lunch with me" she walked backwards for few steps then turned around and started walking beside me again.

As soon as me entered the cafeteria everyone stopped dead in their tracks to look at me, I looked around at everyone, while Tanya kept walking to the nearest table.

"Oh my gosh" she said picking up a piece of paper on the table, I quickly walked up to her, all eyes still on me, and looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at.

I recognised the face it was-

"Is that you?" Me, "nice bun" she said, turning the page towards me, my face stuck on a models body, who was wearing nothing but bra and undies. My vision blurred, all I could hear was my breathing and the laughter around me. I couldn't take it anymore, I turned to run away, to avoid this humiliation. I only took a couple of steps until I hit something hard. Edward.

I held on to him, putting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes, I held on to him like it was life or death.

" Look," his velvet voice was now, all I could hear, "this is about me, ok. Its not you" he dropped his bag at my feet. "Stay here" he let go of me, all I could do was nod. He walked past Tanya, where he snatched the picture of her hands, walking strait to the back table where James and his group was sitting.

"Hey man" James said standing up walking a couple of steps to meet Edward, when he reached him he took the picture out of his hands and pointed to the picture.

" I didn't know that all this" he pointed at me " was under that" his group laughed. I think that was the final straw for Edward, he punched him. Gasps filled the cafeteria then, silence. Except victoria.

"alright st-" she started standing up .

"You," James said turning around " you, stay out of this" he turned back around to Edward, another punch to his nose. He bent down blood gushing out of where he got punched. A guy, I'm not sure of his name, he came over to help him, James pushed him away.

" You and me" he spat " we're through!" Edward shrugged.

"That's fine with me" he said with his jaw clenched, he walked back over to me.

"We are through forever" James screamed after him. Edward paid no attention.

" You ok?" he asked, again all I could do was nod. He picked up his bag off the floor,

"Lets get out the hell out of here" he said, putting his hand on my back lightly pushing me towards the door.

Though violence isn't the key, I was thankful Edward stood up for me. When we reached the stairs of the front of the school Edward stopped me.

"Isabella, I'm so sorry" he soothed with his velvet voice, "look, their animals alright, don't worry about them" he rubbed my rub and pulled me into a hug, "do you want me to take you home?" he asked, all I could do was nod into his shoulder, I felt numb, why would someone do that? What did they have against me?

The car ride was silent, all I could do was look outside, I couldn't cry for some reason, just stare, distract me self.

When we reached my house the only thing I wanted to do was lie on my bed with the covers over my head and just stay there.

"Are you sure your ok?" Edward asked.

"mmhmm," I said "I'm fine" I paused " But, thank you for everything"

"No, no problem" he said taking his hands off the wheel. I nodded and forced a smile, thinking it was the end of the conversation, turning to open the door.

"Hey" he said, I immediately back facing him again. "umm" he started confusion crossed his face as he was searching for the right words. "I wanna ask you something" I turned my body more towards him.

"Ok" I said.

"Will you go out with me, Saturday night?" he asked, I felt bad, I really did.

"Umm" I said looking down "I'm sorry I can't go" I said.

"Oh, umm, do you have something else going on or somth-" I cut him off.

"No," I said looking back up at him, I paused for a bit "I'm not allowed to date."

"Oh…" he said, I really, really felt bad for him as I got out of the car.

…**.. just do it **


	9. Where Dreams Come True

**A Walk To Remember**

**Chapter 9 where dreams come true.**

**Edward pov**

I walked into the double doors of Forks only church.

"Do not be deceived: for God is not mocked, for whatever one sows, that will he also reap." He picked up a glass of water "For the one who sows to his own flesh will from the flesh" reverend Charlie looked up, and stopped when he saw me, " Can I help you?" he put the glass back down.

I couldn't believe how nervous I was, I jumped off the la push cliff and was never as scared as I was now.

"Ahh, Yes sir" I started, so far so good "I would, like to ask your daughter to dinner on Saturday night"

"That's not possible" he said taking a drink from his glass. I thought for a moment.

"Reverend we all do respect, but I would like you to reconsider" he placed the cup back down on the alter and looked up.

"We all do respect Mr Cullen but I made my decision," he paused for a second " you may, umm, exit the way you entered" he finished. Looking back down at his bible.

"Listen I'm sorry I haven't been treating Isabella the way I should have, she deserves more than that" I stopped for a second " I'm just asking you for the same thing we pray for in church every week" I couldn't help but smile "and that's faith"

He looked up from his bible again, and sighed, tapping his fingers on the alter. My smile grew bigger with his answer.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bellas pov

"I can't believe you asked my fathers permission" I said not able to resist smiling. This was amazing, truly amazing.

"Nah, it was no big deal, he was cool about it anyway." he said as we walked over to the table. The restraint was an outside restraint with a dancing stage where a few elderly couples were dancing.

The waiter gestured with his hand that this was our table, we both sat down as the waiter gave us our menus.

"Would you like a drink to start off with?" he asked.

"Umm," I looked at the menu "ice tea please" I said

"Make that two" Edward chimed in. The waiter scribbled something down on his pad then ended with.

"I'll be right back" then turned on his heel walking to the kitchen. I watched him disappear then turned back to Edward.

"Edward, this restraint is really nice, are you sure this is ok?" I asked, he lightly giggled, but manly ok course.

"Don't even worry about it" he said smiling. "Choose what ever you want"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Ok" I said looking down at my menu.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Is everything alright?" the waiter asked after we finished our dinner.

"Yes it was lovely thank you" I said, letting him take my plate.

"Yeah, thanks" Edward said as he took his plate as well. I looked around, looking at the dancers. Edward slowly turned his head to see what I was looking at, he turned to face me again.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked him.

"Ahh, sorry, I don't dance" he stated. My smile fell a little, just a little.

"Me neither" I said truthfully "well, not in front of people" I finished.

"Well, no, I mean" he searched for the right words "its not that I don't dance, its more like I can't" he looked sheepish. I was shocked.

"Everybody can dance" I said, looking in to his hazel eyes. I tilted my head to the side, come on you cant be that bad, for me?" I smiled and stood up, holding out my hand in front of him waiting for him to take it. He sighed and grabbed my hand. And we walked on to the dance floor.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Edwards pov

In the first 3 steps I managed to step of her foot, great.

"Oooof" she said

"Sorry, I said I told you a was bad" keeping my eyes down looking at our feet.

"But in all defence you warned me, right?" I looked up to see her smiling, then quickly back down at our feet.

"That's right" I said smiling back. "So" I said looking up, trying to start a conversation. "What's number one on your list?" She smiled and shook her head. "Ok" I said, "my number one on my list is to moved out of forks"

"I don't think getting out is going to be a problem, figuring out what you are going to do when you get somewhere" she replied.

"What do you mean? I asked

"I mean you can do anything"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bellas pov

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward as we drove down the road, a forest of trees each side f the road.

"Just hang on," Edward said not taking his eyes off the road. We drove for a bit more than 15 minutes until Edward pulled over on the side of the road. He quickly undid his seatbelt and opened the door, he was excited as a child on Christmas day. He quickly ran over to my side of the car and helped me out as well.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on" he said quickly I could barley understand him. A rush of excitement flooded threw me. He grabbed my hand pulling my quickly but smoothly out of the car onto the road.

As we ran on the middle of the street I noticed he left his head lights on.

We kept running till we were directly in the middle of the road.

"Alright, alright stop here" we slowed to a stop. I stood shoulder width apart.

"Put one foot there" he said pointing to the concrete next to me, "and another one here" I moved so my legs were further apart. Now I was really confused

"Your acting like a crazy person, what's going on?" I asked.

He couldn't stop smiling.

"Ok, right now your straddling the state line." I tilted my head to one side, I didn't get what he ment.

"Ok?" he turned smoothly and pointed to a sing I didn't notice before.

_Welcome to La Push _

"Your in two places at once!" I stared at the sing for a bit, and then at him, did he actually do this? For me? I was so excited and happy, I ran towards him. Nearly knocking him off balance and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. He responded by spinning my around. I couldn't stop smiling. I really couldn't!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ok, So you've got butterfly, star or rose bud " he said, I bit my lip.

"You chose" I said smiling at him. He studied it for a minute, the held up one tattoo.

"Butterfly." he said nodding, then paused "where do you want it?" I thought about it for a second, looking around his car, like it would give me the answer. Where do I want it? I tugged of my sleeve of my dress, reviling my shoulder. Pointing at it.

"Right here" moving my hair out of the way, over my other shoulder.

"Kay" he said, taking off the cover of the butterfly tattoo. He positioned it straight before rubbing it on my skin. **(A.N Its one of those tattoos that doesn't need water)**

He rubbed it for about 10 seconds, and then took of the slimy paper to revel a beautiful butterfly attached to my skin. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. It was simply amazing! I didn't notice I was smiling until Edward started blowing on it to make it dry quicker.

I don't know how long we stared into each other's eyes. But I didn't care, I was happy to stay like that forever. Edward was the first to break the silence.

"Come on" he said "I've got one more thing to show you." And he turned on the engine again.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The car drive was a bit less than 5 minutes when we pulled over again.

"Coming?" he asked as he unbuckled his seat belt. I nodded with a smile and got out of the car with him.

The only light that we had was the moon, but I was thankful it was bright tonight.

The sight I saw was stunning, from what I saw, the grass was as green as any grass could get, the flowers were full of life and colour, and the trees blew in the light wind.

It was a meadow. A beautifully, stunning, meadow.

"How can you have places like this? Moments like this, and still not believe?" I asked when we reached the meadow. Edward laid down on the grass, looking up at the stars.

"You're lucky to be so sure" he replied. I sat down next to him facing him as he looked at the constellations. I closed my eyes. And felt his eyes on me. I took in a deep breath.

"Its like the wind" I said smiling to myself as I took another breath. "I can't, see it, but I feel it." Opening my eyes again to look at him. He propped himself on the elbows still looking at me.

"What do you feel?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Well, I feel, wonder, beauty, joy, love. I mean it's a bit of everything really" he sat himself up to face me. Long silence fill the air.

"I want to kiss you" he said, a little embarrassed. My breathing stopped instantly.

"I might be bad at it" I said seriously, I've never kissed a boy before, besides the play, but that was different, it only lasted a second. He chuckled.

"That's impossible" he said, before raising one hand to my cheek, and leaning in, at first we froze a couple of centimetres from each others faces. Then our lips connected, and I didn't want him to stop. After a while, I started feeling nausea, but then I realized it was because I wasn't breathing.

When we broke the kiss, we leaned our foreheads together.

"Bella" Edward stopped for a second "I love you" he finished. Putting a loose strain of hair behind my ear. I was shocked, did he really just say that? I couldn't believe it! He promised!

"I told you not to fall in love with me" I managed chocked out. He smiled at this. Then leaned in for anther kiss.

**AHHHHHH EXCITEMENT! Right? Tell me what you think by clicking that stupide button! **


	10. The Apology and the Stars

**A Walk To Remember **

**Chapter 10 The apology and the Stars **

The following days from Monday to Friday were, spent:

In the morning picking up Bella from her house.

Lunchtimes hanging out with Isabella

Then after school I would drop her home.

And the funny thing was, I didn't care what anyone thought. If they had a problem with me and Bella, that was their problem, not mine, and not Bellas.

Pretty much every Saturday we went on a date. Usually just to dinner then the meadow, where we looked at the stars, sometimes we brought Isabellas telescope.

And tonight had been no different.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bella pov

We both got out of Edwards car, and walked to my front porch.

"I had fun tonight" I stated, but quickly adding "like always"

Edward smiled, I smiled back. He brushed his lips over mine, then he kissed me, he was a great kisser. It was like our lips were puzzle pieces, they fitted together perfectly. We were interrupted by an opening door, we quickly pulled away fro our kiss as my father walked up to us.

"Isabella, say good night to Mr Cullen. Go home Edward, The nights over" he said.

"Night, bells" he said, I bit my lip.

"Night" I replied, as I watched Edward walked back to his car and drive away. I turned my attention back to my father.

"Isabella, you behaviour is sinful" he said. "Your acting with that boy like your -" I cut him off.

"In love?" I finished. He sighed.

"Bella, you're a child"

"Dad, look at me I'm not a chil-" he cut my off.

"Then stop acting childish!" he looked around.

"Dad" waiting for him to look back at me. "I love him" he sighed.

"Then be fair to him Bella. Before things get worse." My father said, before turning of his heal and walking back into the house.

As much as I didn't want to believe my father, he was right. I sighed. Looking back from were Edward car left from. Then walked into the house with my father.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The air was chilled when I set up my telescope, in the graveyard, as I waited for Edward to arrive. Suddenly, a blinding light was in my eyes. Head lights. Edward.

"Hey" he said as he got out of his car. I smiled at him.

"Hey" I said as I walked up to him and pecked him on the lips.

"Can you help me?" meaning help me set up my telescope.

"Yeah, sure" he said "so… what did you tell you dad?" he asked.

"The truth." I replied "I just left you out of it" I answered truthfully back. He smiled at that.

After we had the telescope step up, Edward pulled a bag out of the car.

"So" I said. "What do you want to see?" Edward thought about this for a bit.

"Pluto" I had to laugh at that.

"You can only see Pluto a few minutes before the sun" he stopped what he was doing and faced me.

"Right." He said sounding embarrassed. "Well, I brought a thermos of hot chocolate." He said. Pulling it out of his bag. Then lying on the blanket.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I asked. A smile crept into his face.

"Why? Are you seducible?" he asked, I giggled a bit then shook my head.

"That's what I thought" he said quickly. "So that's why I brought a second blanket. One for me and one for you." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you" I replied. As he got up, and walked over to me, he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket then gave it to me.

"Can you find this star?" he asked. Pointing to one.

I looked at the bit of paper. Then at the sky. And nodded as I walked over the my telescope and started looking for it.

"Now, why am I looking for this particular star?" I asked. Not taking my eyes away from the telescope.

I heard my paper shuffling.

"Cause I had it named after you." He said. I looked up. He held up another piece of paper.

"Its official" he said. " Its from the international star registry" I walked over to him. Looking at the print on the paper.

I couldn't stop smiling. I looked up at him.

"I love you" I said. Stepping closer to him. He put on of his hands to the back of my head and kissed me. When we broke apart, we immediately sat down on the blanket I was between his legs.

"So what number one on your list?" he asked. I thought about it for a second.

"To marry in the church were my mother grew up. That was were my mother and father got married." I replied.

He kissed me on the cheek and I leaned back on to his shoulder. And watched the stars.

**A Walk To Remember **

**Chapter 10 **

The following days from Monday to Friday were, spent:

In the morning picking up Bella from her house.

Lunchtimes hanging out with Isabella

Then after school I would drop her home.

And the funny thing was, I didn't care what anyone thought. If they had a problem with me and Bella, that was their problem, not mine and not Bellas.

Pretty much every Saturday we went on a date. Usually just to dinner then the meadow, where we looked at the stars, sometimes we brought Isabellas telescope.

And tonight had been no different.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bella pov

We both got out of Edwards car, and walked to my front porch.

"I had fun tonight" I stated, but quickly adding "like always"

Edward smiled, I smiled back. Then he kissed me. We were interrupted by an opening door, we quickly pulled away fro our kiss as my father walked up to us.

"Isabella, say good night to Mr Cullen. Go home Edward, The nights over" he said.

"Night, bells" he said, I bit my lip.

"Night" I replied. As I watched Edward walked back to his car and drive away. I turned my attention back to my father.

"Isabella, you behaviour is sinful" he started. "Your acting with that boy like your -" I cut him off.

"In love?" I finished. He sighed.

"Bella, you're a child"

"Dad, look at me I'm not a chil-" he cut my off.

"Then stop acting childish!" he looked around.

"Dad" waiting for him to look back at me. "I love him" he sighed.

"Then be fair to him Bella. Before things get worse." My father said, before turning of his heal and walking back into the house.

As much as I didn't want to believe my father, he was right. I sighed. Looking back from were Edward car left from. Then walked into the house with my father.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The air was chilled when I set up my telescope, in the graveyard. As I waited for Edward to arrive. Suddenly, a blinding light was in my eyes. Head lights. Edward.

"Hey" he said as he got out of his car. I smiled at him.

"Hey" I said as I walked up to him and pecked him on the lips.

"Can you help me?" meaning help me set up my telescope.

"Yeah, sure" he said "so… what did you tell you dad?" he asked.

"The truth." I replied "I just left you out of it" I answered truthfully back. He smiled at that.

After we had the telescope step up, Edward set up the blankets and things.

"So." I said. "what do you want to see?" Edward thought about this for a bit.

"Pluto" I had to laugh at that.

"You can only see Pluto a few minutes before the sun" he stopped what he was doing and faced me.

"right." He said sounding embarrassed. "well, I brought a thermos of hot chocolate." He said. Pulling it out of his bag. Then lying on the blanket.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I asked. A smile crept into his face.

"Why? Are you seducible?" he asked, I giggled a bit then shook my head.

"That's what I thought" he said quickly. "so that's why I brought a second blanket. One for me and one for you." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you" I replied. As he got up, and walked over to me.

He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket then gave it to me.

"Can you find this star?" he asked. Pointing to one.

I looked at the bit of paper. Then at the sky. I walked over the my telescope and started looking for it.

"Now why am I looking for this particular star?" I asked. Not taking my eyes away from the stars.

I heard my paper shuffling.

"Cause I had it named after you." He said. I looked up. He held up another piece of paper.

"Its official" he said. " Its from the international star registry" I walked over to him. Looking at the print on the paper.

I couldn't stop smiling. I looked up at him.

"I love you" I said. Stepping closer to him. He put on of his hands to the back of my head and kissed me. We broke apart and immediately sat down on the blanket I was between his legs.

"So what number one on your list?" he asked. I thought about it for a second.

"To marry in the church were my mother grew up. That was were my mother and father got married." I replied.

He kissed me on the cheek and I leaned back on to his shoulder. And watched the stars.

**OMG so I was thinking that…. You should kinda review… this chapter goes it Haiwe **


	11. Ambitions and The Truth

**A Walk To Remember**

**Chapter 11 Ambitions and The Truth **

Edward Pov.

The next morning, I got home. And saw my mother outside drinking coffee, reading a magazine.

"Hey" I said. Making her jumped she took off her glasses as I sat down.

"Edward you scared me" she giggled "Did you just get in?" she asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"If I knew you were out I would've been worried" she said, I smiled at her.

"Sorry" I said, I looked around.

"Edward?" I turned towards her. "Were you with Isabella?" she asked. I didn't say anything. She sighed.

"Edward be careful, she the reverends daughter. Please" She pleaded.

"Mum" I said cutting her off, if she was going to say anything else, "Its different with her, ok?" I replied.

"It's different with her?" she asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Lest hope so" she said. I thought that was my cue to leave, when I get up and started walking away. Mum stopped me.

"Hey" she said pulling out a slip of paper. " I was ding laundry yesterday. "And I uhhh… found this."

She started to read.

" _Ambitions for the future." _ She looked up, the back down.

"_Study a moon rock._

_Go to collage _

_Get into medical school?" she read it slowly._

"Sweaty, these are pretty high ambitions your going to have to work really har-" I cut her off.

"I can do it." I stated simply. She nodded understandingly.

"Yeah" she replied. "You can"

"Because, Bella has faith in me" I continued "she makes me wanna be" I paused "different, better"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was Saturday night and I was on a date with Isabella, we were just walking back from dinner. When I noticed. Bella's been quiet all evening.

"Are you worried about you collage applications?" I asked. She didn't make eye contact. But shook her head.

"I'm not applying for collage" she said.

"I thought you said-" she cut me off.

"No, you must've heard wrong" she said.

"Are you taking a year off, peace working?" I asked. She didn't reply.

"Ok." I stopped "Hey" bella turned around "whatch ya going to do?" I asked. She looked down. Then up at me. Her eyes were filled with tears. Why was she crying?

"I'm sick" she said her voice cracking, as she said it.

"Do you want me to take you home? you'll be better tomorrow I prom-" she got frustrated and cut me off.

"No, Edward" she said, wiping tears away from her eyes. "I'm sick" she repeated. I still didn't get it.

She looked down again and let out a breath, then sniffled.

" I have leukaemia" it took a second to let it sink it. Then I shook my head.

"No" I refused "No, your 18 your beautifu-" she cut me off again.

"Edward, I found out two years ago and I stopped responding to treatments" she explained she shrugged. I could feel the anger build up inside me.

"So why didn't you tell me?" I asked louder then I expected. She took a deep breath.

"The doctors said I should, go on with my life and live life as normally and as best I could. I didn't want anyone to be weird around me!" she said.

"Including me?" my voice got louder every time I spoke.

"Especially you!" she whispered. "You know, I was getting alone with everything fine. I excepted it and then you happened!" she paused, and took another deep breath the try and clam herself down. "I do not need a reason to be angry with god!" she said. "I'm sorry" She let out a breath, turned on her heel, and ran away.

I put my face in my hands. After a while I just let my hands drop to my sides. I was angrier then before, I took out all my anger on the building next to me by punching it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I got in my car a drove like mad, until I saw the view I wanted to see. It was way past midnight when I pulled over and turned off the car. I stopped for a second just staring outside, at the house.

I'd sworn to myself that I would never speak to this man as long as I lived. But I was doing this for Bella.

I got out of my car, closing the door with a 'thump' and walked to the front door of the house. I rang the doorbell a few times and waited, nobody answered.

"Fuck" I cursed as I walked away from the door back to my car, I walked about 5 metres when the door opened. I turned quickly around to see my father walking out of his house, I walked towards him. And said the four words I thought I would never say to my father.

"I need you help" he was a bit taken back from this.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried. I sighed.

"It's my girlfriend" I said. Confusion crossed his face. "She's got leukaemia" I paused "and I need you to come see her right now!" I finished grabbing his arm dragging him to my car.

"Hold on Edward, calm down" he soothed. It pissed me off.

"Can you help me or not?" I asked.

"Edward" he paused searching for the right words "I don't know her case, I cant – " I cut him off.

"No" I said "forget it, I knew it."

"Edward Wait!" I ignored him and got in my car and drove off.

I was so pissed off, at everything!, I couldn't save her! She was the most important thing in my life and I couldn't save her! I pulled off the road and screamed! Bashing the steering wheel as I screamed tears rolled down my cheeks. My head landed on the top of the wheel, and pain flew through my body, but I didn't really care at that point. I don't know how long I sat there in that position, all I know is it must've been a long time. When I finally lifted my head off the steering wheel the sun was rise rising.

The sky was pink and orange. It was kinda beautiful. A good distraction.

When I finally reached the meadow it was about five am. The sun was fully up, but the sky was still a bit orange, I just stared at the meadow, like it was the only memory of Bella I had.

"Hey man" I turned around quickly to see Jasper and Emmet walking towards me.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked. They stopped for a second.

"You mum said you would be here." Jasper said "she said, that we should talk to you." He continued

"About what?" I asked with no emotion.

"Anything man, You, Bella, life" Emmet said. I looked back to the meadow.

I shook my head "She has leukaemia" I managed to chock out.

Then I felt a hand on my back. In comfort.

**Soo ummm…. Review… **


	12. Dreams and Nightmares

**A walk to Remember **

**Chapter 12 Dreams and Nightmares **

**Edward pov**

I put the last bouquet of flowers on the doorstep. And walked to my car.

"Its so nice to see you again" I saw Reverend Swan talk to an older lady.

"Oh, its always nice to see you too" she smiled and walked off. And this point it was about seven am.

Reverend Swan was startled when he saw me.

"Mr Cullen what are yo-" I cut him off

"Tell Bella I'm not going anywhere" I said then patted his arm and walked to my car.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I did a regular check up on my baby Volvo, and now was no different. When I closed the hood, something caught my eye. I turned my head to face… Isabella. I stared at her for a second, then she walked over to me, in the pink sweater I got her.

"I'm really sorry Edward" she said in a small, but clear voice. "I really should have told you sooner."

"It was my fault-" I started when she cut me off

"No, no, no, if anything you kept me healthier for longer." We looked at each other in silence, until I broke the silence.

"Are you scared?" I asked, she nodded.

"To death" she replied. She smiled at her joke. And stepped closer towards me.

"Lighten up" she said. I shook my head.

"That wasn't funny." I said. She sighed, then put her forehead to mine.

After a minutes silence she spoke up.

"The only thing in scared of, is not being with you" she said and a single tear fell from her eyes.

"Oh, Bella that will never happen!" I said, letting her cry on my shoulder. All she could do was nod in my shirt.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

My mother was reading on the couch, when I walked up to her.

"Mum" I said. Distracting her from her book. She looked up at me. "I need your help with something…" and the next couple of hours was spent teaching me how to waltz.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next date had, on Saturday night, I surprised Bella by asking her to dance.

"I thought you didn't dance?" she asked. I smiled at that.

"Lets just say, a little birdy taut me how to do it." I said, standing up and holding out my hand for her. She took it graciously.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next day I was at the graveyard. Packing up Bella telescope for a project I needed to do when I heard a car stop and a door close. I turned around to see James walking towards me.

"Great" I heard myself mumble.

He stopped about 10 metres from me.

"I um… talked to Emmet and Jasper." He paused feeling uncomfortable he was talking about Bella. "Do you need some help?" he asked changing the subject.

"Sure" I replied, handing him the telescope.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

For hours I have been writing down notes on how Isabella built her telescope, but I didn't mind.

_I'm doing this not only for Isabella but also for me._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bella pov

I awoke to the sound of hammering and something that sounded like a chainsaw, I got out of my bed, and looked around my now forest of a room with heaps of flowers every where from Edward. I smiled as I walked to the window and looked out.

It was Edward. He was hammering wood but I wasn't sure for what.

"Isabella what is that boy doing" I turned around to see my father. Leaning against the doorframe, I smiled weakly, he walked over to me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked worried that's when it happened, that's when my world went blank.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Edward pov

_Beep…. Beep….. Beep…. Beep….. Beep …. Beep…. Beep….. Beep…. Beep….. Beep ….Beep…. Beep….. Beep…. Beep….. Beep …. Beep…. Beep….. Beep…. Beep….. Beep …. Beep…. Beep….. Beep…. Beep….. Beep…. Beep….. Beep …. Beep…. Beep….. _

I looked around the room. I saw Reverend swan talking to the doctor, nurses walking from room to room. While I listened to the steady beat of the heart rating thing attached to Isabella.

I looked back at Bella, her hand in mine. I put my head on the edge of the bed and closed my eyes.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I woke up to movement my headshot up, now just to be clear, she wasn't unconscious, she was just very weak. They had her on a lot of antibiotics.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I woke up to a door opening, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward go home son" Reverend Swan said.

I shuffled in my seat "I'm not tired" I said.

"I need just a minute with her" he said, I nodded, and leaned foreword and kissed her hand.

"I'll be back" I said.

"Ok" she said quietly. I walked out of the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bellas pov

My father sat down where Edward was before, he leaned foreword and put his head in his hands.

"Daddy" I chocked out his head lifted immediately "So serious" he grabbed my hand. And smiled. He chuckled.

"Do you remember when you where 5 or 6. When you said, you hated gravity and you decided you wanted to jump off the roof and fly?" he asked, I laughed a bit and nodded.

"I was so angry at you for making me come down." I replied. He nodded.

"Honey, if I ever kept you to close, it was because I wanted to keep you longer." He said.

"Dad" I said with a weak voice.

"You know when I lost your mother, I thought my heart would never love again, I couldn't look at you for days, but then-" I cut him off.

"Dad I love you so much" I said, and I put my hand on his head and smiled.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Edward Pov

I sat out the front of my house just staring at everything that went past.

"Hey" I looked up to see Tanya walking towards me. I didn't even hear her come. I stood up.

"Hi" I replied.

"I wanted to give you these" she said handing me a photo album. "They're pictures from the play." She sighed.

"Thanks" I said.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the flyers!" she stated.

"Hey, look it doesn't matter now" I told her.

"I guess, she was who you should be with." She said. "Its like she chose you" she smiled a bit.

"Yeah" I said, "and I don't even know why."

"I do" she said quietly, and gave me a hug. Before quickly disappearing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I sat in my corner of Bellas room reading. I looked up to see Bella watching me.

"Hey" I said "You're awake" I walked over to her kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm ok, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good." I said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I have something for you" she said smiling.

"You do?" I asked. She nodded and handed me a book.

It looked like a –

"Don't worry, its not a bible" she said smiling.

"It was my mothers, it's a book of all her thoughts and quotes of famous people and herself." She said. "come on"

"Ok," I replied, " Lets check it out." I opened the book at a random page and started reading.

" What is a friend? It's a single soul dwelling in too bodies," I looked at Isabella then kept reading "it-" she cut me off.

"read this one" she pointed to a paragraph with neat writing.

"Ok" I said

"Love is always passionate and currant," I said again looking up at her. "Love is never boastful or conceded, it is never rude or selfish. It does not take offence or is not resentful." She sighed, I looked up to see her smiling with her eyes closed.

I closed the book, and stared at her.

"You know what I figured out today?" she asked. I smiled.

"What?" she took in a deep breath.

"Maybe God has a bigger plan for me," she said "bigger plans, bigger then I had for my self. Like this journey never ends. Like, you were sent to me because I was sick." She paused " you're my angel" she weakly smiled at me, so I leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next time I walked into the hospital, Bella was sitting in a wheel chair getting pushed out of her room by a nurse.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked. She smiled brightly at me.

"Edward, I get to go home" she said "Please thank your father for me" Now, I was even more confused. Then Bellas father came out of the room, holding, Flowers and his jacket.

"What does she mean by that?" I asked him. He smiled at me and said.

"Your father has been trying to reach you. He's going to pay for privet home care!" he said putting a hand on my shoulder.


	13. Making Miracles Happen,The End

**A Walk To Remember**

**Chapter 13Making Miracles Happen **

**Edward pov**

I flicked through the pages again. I still had a lot to do and it was, I checked my watch 7:46 pm. I heard the door open, but I kept flicking through the pages.

I knew it was Reverend Swan, Bella didn't have the strength to walk anywhere yet.

"Listen I have to finish this tonight" I said. Scribbling stuff down on my book.

"I know" he said "here" I looked up. He put a coffee on the table. "Something to keep you awake" he finished.

"Thanks, did the mirrors come?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah there in here" he said pointing to the shed, we started walking over there.

"So, what are you going to use for the side bearings?"

"An old photo graphic turn table." I stated

"Do you think you can get all this done by tomorrow?" he asked me. I nodded.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She smiled weakly.

"Thank you" she said as I held her in my arms.

I smiled back "Your welcome." She turned around to study it.

"Take a look" I said carefully taking her over to it. She slowly bent down closing one eye. She giggled softly.

"Wow" she breathed "there is it" she stood up strait again "quickly come have a look." She said.

I closed one eye and bent down like she did. And smiled when I saw what she was taking about, it was comet Hyakutake. The one she wanted to see.

"That is pretty cool" I said. When I stood up I saw Bella sitting down on the wooden chair of her porch. I walked over to her and knelt beside her.

"Do you love me?" I asked her.

"Yes" she hummed softly.

"Will you do something for me then?" I asked, she shifted her body to face me more.

"Anything" she said. I took a deep breath, then letting it out again.

"Will you marry me?" she smiled and nodded as strongly as she could. That's when I leaned in and kissed her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The church doors opened and Isabella and her father walked in. she was breath taking. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was… Beautiful in every way possible! I was the luckiest guy in the world right now.

"Love is always passionate and kind, Love is never boastful or conceded, it is never rude or selfish. It does not take offence or is not resentful. Love takes not pleasure in other peoples sins but the lights and the truth and is always ready to curse to hold to trust and to endure and whatever cost."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Do solemnly swear to take Isabella Marree Swan to be my lawful wedded wife, to love and to cherish her, all the days of my life"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I Isabella Marree Swan Do solemnly swear to take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be my lawful wedded Husband, to love and to cherish him, all the days of my life"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Isabella and I had a perfect summer together, with more love then anyone could have in a life time. But then she went, with her unfailing faith._

I parallel parked in front of the house and got out of my car, shutting my door with a 'thump'.

_It's been four years, but the vision of Isabella walking towards me, will stay with me forever._

I jogged up the steps and rang the door bell, taking my glasses off as I waited. The door opened.

"Hello Mr Cullen, please, come in"

"Thank you" I said as I squeezed past.

The full time nurse who is now looking after Charlie from his old age led me to the T.V room.

"Take a seat dear." She insisted. I smiled at her.

"Thank you" I said sitting down as she disappeared into another room.

"Edward" Charlie said as he pulled me on to a tight hug.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked him.

"I'm getting by" he said sitting down "You?"

"Not bad" I replied sitting down as well.

"So" Charlie said "What's new Edward?"

"Well, I got into medical school" I said. He grinned and nodded.

"Congratulations, I remember your mother telling me that" he paused, "we're so proud of you, Isabella would have been proud of you too." I paused for a bit. Nodding.

"Listen, I want you to have this" I said pulling the book out of my bag and handing it to Charlie. He remembered it immediately.

"Oh Edward." He said studying it. "Oh my, Edward, Thank you"

I was the book Isabella gave to me while she was in hospital. The book that was her mothers, the book of her thoughts and quotes.

"And I'm sorry she never got her miracle" I said looking at my feet.

"She did," he said smiling, I looked up looking confused. He chuckled "It was you" I took a deep breath.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I walked into our meadow, mine and Bellas. The grass was long now, and the trees blew silently in the wind.

_Isabella saved my life, she taught me everything. About life, hope and a long journey ahead. But her love was like the wind. I can't see it, but I can feel it _

**THE END**

**AHHHHH I IFINISHED YAY! REVIEW! PLEASE tell me what you think of it!**


End file.
